Le Petit Monde de Mello
by Kaori-same
Summary: J'ai passé des années avec ce truc blanc dans les pattes. Il était bizarre dès le début. Il l'est toujours, d'ailleurs. Et il m'énerve. Et pourtant, je ne le frappe pas. fluff


**Le Petit Mello**

**Mot de l'auteuse : **J'avais envie de faire dans le fluff et l'idiot. Le moins dépressif possible. Fin bon.. le style est bizarre, mais c'est tellement marrant d'écrire comme ça xD Et le titre c'est euh en référence au Petit Nicolas, parce que ma sœur m'a dit que ça lui faisait penser à ça. Ah, et ce sont des drabbles, plusieurs à la suite. XD Je pense beaucoup à ces dessins-là quand j'écris ça : http //b8 .img.v4.skyrock .com/b86/ mellonear /pics/ 1204650422. jpg  
(sans les espaces)  
Passablement bizarrement construit, mais bon…

**Disclaimer **Les personnages ici utilisés viennent de Death Note, manga de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba, et j'en ai marre de répéter ça à chaque fois… xD  
**Warnings ;** Euh… Rien de spécial. Point de vue de Mello. Petit Mello.  
**Music box :** Toutes les chansons d'Enya et de Groove Coverage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il me regarde avec ses gros yeux gris. Ou bleus, j'arrive pas à différencier. Il me regarde, mais il n'a aucune expression. A croire qu'il ne me voit pas. J'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi bizarres. Sa peau est toute pâle, il a jamais été au soleil, ou quoi ? Il ne bouge pas beaucoup. Il ne fait aucun bruit, depuis qu'il est arrivé. Il reste tout le temps là, assis, à ne rien faire. On dirait… on dirait un robot. Non, une peluche, ses cheveux ont l'air tout doux.  
Ses cheveux, parlons-en, de ses cheveux. Ils sont blancs. Complètement blancs. Ca ressemble à la couleur de cheveux du type sur la photo dans le bureau de Roger. C'est pas très beau, n'empêche. Un bébé avec des cheveux de papi… remarque, lui, il en a beaucoup plus, de cheveux, que le vieux sur la photo. Aucun des deux ne m'inspire vraiment confiance, en tout cas.  
Je continue de l'observer. Il me fait pas peur, mais il est pas normal. Ca me perturbe. Je le fixe, le dévisage, mes yeux dans les siens depuis au moins une heure, et lui, bah il a pas bougé d'un centimètre. C'est à peine s'il respire. Il est tout petit. Il a des vêtements trop grands pour lui. Qui a eu l'idée géniale d'habiller un bébé aux cheveux blancs avec des fringues blanches ? C'est débile. On dirait un… un drap, jsais pas, moi, un truc tout blanc, un tas de neige. Un fantôme. Il a les yeux fixés sur moi, maintenant. Je suis accroupi devant lui, la tête sur le côté. Je commence à avoir mal aux articulations, comment il fait pour ne pas changer de position, lui ?  
La surveillante m'a demandé de ne pas lui faire de mal. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle me demande ça. Je fais jamais de mal à personne, moi ! Excepté euh….  
Bref, il m'agace à ne pas bouger, à ne pas parler, c'est vraiment qu'un bébé sans aucun intérêt ! Alors que je me lève pour partir, il semble ouvrir la bouche. Il a l'air de vouloir m'appeler. Je me rassois. Il m'intrigue, c'est pour ça que je reste. Pi si il ouvre la bouche, c'est qu'il est vivant. Y a peut-être encore un peu d'espoir.  
Je suis très grand par rapport à lui, c'est marrant ! Il ne doit pas avoir plus de trois ans… Moi, j'en ai cinq ! Je ne suis plus un bébé, huhuhu !  
Je le regarde. J'avais son âge à peu près quand je suis arrivé ici… D'où peut-il bien venir, lui ? Y a un pays quelque part où les gens sont tout blancs ?… Ou bien il est malade, ça se peut aussi… ?  
Ah, il bouge ! … Il met sa main à côté de son oreille. Et il tortille ses cheveux, mais il est un peu empoté sur les bords, on dirait qu'il va se les arracher… Drôle de tic. Les petits ça suce son pouce, normalement. Je hausse un sourcil. Avec ses cheveux entortillés autour de ses doigts, il a l'air… encore plus bête. Je me demande ce qu'il peut avoir de particulier, excepté son apparence. De toutes façons, je doute qu'il soit aussi intelligent que moi, avec cette tête d'extraterrestre décoloré. Je m'ennuie. Je vais voir s'il sait parler. Peut-être qu'on pourrait se battre, ça serait drôle. Je lui plante mon doigt dans la joue. Plusieurs fois. Il ne dit strictement rien, il ne fait rien. Il s'en fiche. Bizarre. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux, qui sont tout électriques maintenant. On dirait qu'il ne voit même pas que je suis là. Il m'ignore, ou quoi ? Je le pousse d'un coup sec. Il tombe doucement sur le dos, on dirait que sa petite taille et ses fringues trop grandes lui ont amorti la chute. Il est pas tombé de haut, remarque. Il reste couché, en plus.  
Mais franchement, c'est quoi ce gamin ? C'est pas un humain, c'est pas possible… Je le tire pour qu'il se rasseye. Il me regarde. J'en vient à une conclusion : il ne sert à rien. Un légume. Je tente le tout pour le tout. « T'as un nom ? » Il a l'air surpris. Un peu. Je crois ? Ses yeux sont comme deux boules gris clair, et franchement, essayez de voir un air surpris dans deux boules grises. Bon courage ! Je crois quand même qu'il a compris ma question. Il répond.  
« Non… » Je le dévisage. Il a une petite voix bizarre. Mais il comprends ce que je dis. Il parle anglais, donc. « Tu sais pas comment tu t'appelles ? » « Non… » « Tu sais pas d'où tu viens ? T'as quel âge ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cet orphelinat ? Où sont tes parents ? » J'ai posé peut-être un peu trop de questions, il est encore petit… Ah, il va répondre…

« … et toi ? ».

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais là, j'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas me plaire chez lui. « Moi c'est Mello. Et le reste ne te regarde pas ! » « Ah. »  
Il s'en contrefiche. Il est petit, mais il a pas l'air aussi bête que je ne le pensais. On dirait même qu'il se moque de moi depuis tout à l'heure. Il me tripote les cheveux. Je le pousse. Il se relève doucement et recommence. Je le pousse encore. Il reste couché. La surveillante arrive, et me hurle dessus. Comme quoi je suis violent et qu'il est encore si petit et que vraiment je suis un enfant turbulent et insupportable. Et que j'ai pas le droit de taper sur les bébés. Et je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de le taper pour de vrai, maintenant. Il s'est relevé, il titubait sur ses petites jambes, et la surveillante l'a ramassé et le porte dans ses bras. Et moi, elle me crie dessus. Il me regarde. Il m'appelle par mon nom et tend la main vers moi. J'ai envie de lui jeter quelque chose à la tête.

xxx

Ce garçon, là. Il se fait appeler Near, Roger me l'a dit quelques jours après qu'il soit arrivé à l'orphelinat. Near. Moi au moins, mon surnom est joli. Mello. Mello, ça glisse sur la langue, c'est beau, c'est original. Mello. « Mellow », ça veut dire beaucoup de choses. Je l'ai vu dans le dictionnaire. Ca veut dire chaud, détendu, serein. Pour d'autres mots ça veut dire aussi suave, mûr. Vraiment, c'est un surnom qui a la classe. Je suis content. Mello.  
Mais Near... Near. Near, on dirait rien. Prononcé à la japonaise, ça fait « nia » C'est le son que fait un chat... En anglais, ça veut dire « proche ». Ca ne lui va pas du tout. Qui a eu l'idée de l'appeler comme ça ? Il n'a rien d'un chat, et il n'est proche de rien ni de personne. Enfin, à part de moi.  
Il me colle. Toute la journée. Des fois je sens un truc blanc derrière moi, je le vois sans même me retourner, et je sais qu'il est là, et qu'il me suis. Il sait marcher, il sait parler. Il est intelligent, Roger m'a dit. Mais je m'en fiche, moi aussi je suis intelligent. Plus que lui même. Huhu. Plus que tous les autres enfants ici ! Je suis le meilleur !  
Bref, il me suit. Des fois je suis assis, et il rampe a quatre pattes vers moi. Je joue aux cubes. Il vient et il me les prend. Il a l'air content quand il joue avec mes cubes, mais moi j'en ai marre qu'il me prenne ma place. Je m'en vais. Il me suit encore. « Mello ! Mello ! » Je grogne, j'en ai marre qu'un bébé bizarre me suive comme ça en m'appelant, on dirait qu'il ne sait dire que mon prénom !… Tous les autres se moquent de moi, maintenant…  
Je m'assois pour lire un livre. Near m'observe, il a le visage proche du mien, il me regarde. Comme je le décris, vous pourriez croire qu'il est vif et curieux. Mais non, hein. Il a des yeux vides. Depuis toujours. Il fait tout lentement, il ne court jamais, il ne hausse jamais la voix. Sauf quand je suis trop loin, quand il m'appelle. J'aurais du le laisser tranquille quand il est arrivé l'année dernière, il aurait peut-être choisi quelqu'un d'autre à embêter… Il pose sa main sur mon livre. Je veux le pousser, il me gêne. « NEAR ! Va jouer ailleurs ! » ma petite voix ne lui fait pas peur. Il m'aime bien, on dirait. Il me stresse. Il me dit qu'il n'a pas fini de lire la page. J'en ai marre, je le pousse. Il revient à la charge. « Mello est méchant. » Je le regarde. Mello est méchant ?! C'est même pas vrai ! Sale petite peste ! Je lui tire les cheveux. Il crispe les paupières et pose ses mains sur sa tête. On dirait encore plus une grosse peluche blanche que d'habitude, et j'ai envie de rire. Mais la surveillante m'a encore vue. Je m'enfuis à toutes jambes, la grosse n'a qu'a me courir après, ça ne lui fera pas de mal, un peu de sport ! J'ai juste le temps de voir que le petit extraterrestre à volé mon livre et qu'il est plongé dedans. Saleté !

Je suis revenu le voir, quelques heures après. Il lisait encore. Je lui arrache le livre des mains, et je lui dit d'aller faire un puzzle pour bébés, ça le défoulera. Il me lance des yeux énormes et étranges. Je hausse les épaules, et je m'en vais. Quand je suis passé à côté de la salle commune, je l'ai vu faire un puzzle. Blanc, tout blanc. Blanc comme lui. Un puzzle de mille pièces. Je me suis assis à côté de lui. Il l'a fini en trois minutes.  
Je lui ai arraché des mains, je l'ai détruit et j'ai voulu faire mieux.  
Mais moi je suis pas doué pour les puzzles. Il faut réfléchir trop longtemps. J'ai envie d'aller courir dehors. Mais Near me regarde. « Tu n'y arrives pas ? »  
Je jette un morceau blanc un peu plus loin, de colère. Near me tire par la manche. Il essaye de me faire comprendre comment on s'y prend. Il croit bien faire. Mais j'ai envie de pleurer. Pourquoi lui il y arrive, et pas moi ?!  
Near fait un sourire. Un sourire. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire avant. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il voit que je vais pas bien, c'est pour ça ? Son sourire est tellement bizarre qu'il me fait un peu peur. On dirait qu'il veut me manger, ou un truc du genre.

« Je suis content, Mello joue avec moi ».

xxx

Parfois la nuit, Near vient m'embêter. Il a un sérieux problème, hein… Moi, je suis courageux. J'ai jamais peur du noir. Les monstres, les fantômes, ça n'existe pas. Je sais que les pires des monstres, ce sont les humains. Et tant qu'il n'y a pas d'humain dans ma chambre, je n'ai jamais peur. Mais Near, lui, c'est pas pareil. Il toque à ma porte. Je lui dit d'entrer, même si j'ai sommeil et qu'il m'agace à croire que je suis son ami. Je suis pas son ami, j'ai déjà plein d'amis, et lui il m'énerve. Mais il s'accroche. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et grimpe sur mon lit, il est encore tout petit et mon lit est trop haut pour lui. Je le tire dessus. On dirait une espèce de hamster blanc, quand il me regarde avec cet air fatigué et quand il est serre ses membres contre lui comme ça. La lumière de la Lune se reflète sur mon lit et il a l'air effrayé. C'est rare que j'arrive à voir ce qu'il pense, je suis fier de moi quand j'y arrive. « Tu ne vas pas encore dormir ici, Near ! » je lui dis. Il ne dit rien, il s'approche de moi et se met sous ma couverture. Il me demande même pas la permission !! Je veux le faire sortir de mon lit douillet par la force. Il prend toute la place...Mais il serre mon pyjama avec ses petites mains. Il dit rien, mais je sens son petit cœur qui bat très fort dans sa poitrine. Il a cinq ans et il a peur du noir. Je n'ose plus le mettre à la porte, il me fait de la peine. Mais quand même ! Ca ne peut pas durer…  
Je râle un peu et je me couche. Il sent les agrumes. C'est le shampooing que j'utilise aussi. J'aime bien cette odeur. Ca me relaxe. Ca me rappelle maman, je crois. Mais elle est morte, je m'en rappelle plus. Je m'endors à côté du petit Near. Je l'avais bien dit qu'il ressemblait à une peluche. Il joue le rôle à merveille. Demain je le frapperai. Comme tous les matins.

xxx

Aujourd'hui, il a fallu que ce soit la grosse qui me donne le bain ! Je ne l'aime vraiment pas, celle-là. Elle a les cheveux tout décoiffés et elle me parle méchamment. Elle sent la noix de coco. Ca pue la noix de coco. Je n'aime pas cette fille. Elle croit qu'elle a le droit de m'ordonner plein de choses, et j'ai même pas le droit de me révolter ! Je suis maltraité !

Near me regarde me débattre. Il est derrière la porte, il regarde la scène en biais. Quand est-ce qu'il va enfin me lâcher ?  
La grosse me tire les vêtements. Je crie et je tape, je refuse qu'elle me déshabille ! Je peux très bien prendre ma douche tout seul ! La grosse est bête. Elle me dit « Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour que tu sois sage ??! Tu veux prendre un bain moussant avec un ami ? » Je lui lance un regard méchant, elle n'a pas l'air impressionnée. La grosse est complètement stupide. « Oh tiens, Near ! Viens donc par là, mon petit chou ! Je sais que tu t'entends bien avec Mello : viens donc m'aider à le raisonner ! » Near a une main devant la bouche et il approche timidement. Enfin, timidement est un grand mot. Sa tête n'exprime toujours rien. On aurait pu s'adresser à un cadavre que ça serait pareil. La grosse le déshabille et le met dans l'eau chaude, et elle me force à y aller aussi. Moi je n'ose plus me rebeller, je suis plus grand que Near, mais lui qui est plus petit, il ne fait pas d'histoires… J'ai un peu honte, mais je ne dis rien.  
Je fais des bulles dans l'eau. Near ne bouge pas, il me regarde. Je rigole tout seul. Il me regarde. Je l'éclabousse, il cligne des yeux parce que l'eau le pique, mais il ne riposte pas. « Tu n'es pas marrant, Near. » Il penche la tête. Il prend du shampooing et le met sur ses cheveux. Je me sens crétin. Y a Matt qui passe, la grosse lui dit bonjour, et je hurle que je veux qu'il vienne dans le bain avec nous. Matt, lui au moins, il est drôle. Matt n'a pas l'air ravi de prendre un bain. La grosse l'oblige. La grosse est parfois gentille. Matt et moi, on se fait une super bataille de mousse. Near tousse, il s'étouffe avec les bulles de savon, et il a l'air troublé par la soudaine agitation. Matt lui saute dessus et le pousse sous l'eau, pour rire. Je rigole, Matt aussi. Le grosse est sortie, elle est partie chercher des serviettes. On s'éclate. A la surface de l'eau, au-dessus de Near, il y a des bulles. C'est marrant. On se tire mutuellement sous l'eau. Mais Near, il bouge pas. Matt s'essuie les yeux, regarde Near, et me regarde avec des yeux apeurés. La grosse arrive en sifflotant, et quand elle voit Near sous l'eau, elle pousse un cri horriblement aigu et appelle au secours. Matt et moi on s'est fait engueuler très fort ce jour-là. On avait failli tuer Near, je crois. La grosse aussi s'est fait engueuler. Elle est partie le lendemain. Elle va me manquer. Near ne s'approche plus de Matt, depuis.

xxx

J'étudie toujours dans ma chambre. D'habitude. Mais là j'avais pas envie de ramener tous les livres de la bibliothèque, alors j'y suis resté. Pas de Near à l'horizon pour l'instant, je suis tranquille. Il n'arrête pas d'avoir des meilleures notes que moi… Ca m'énerve. Il fait beaucoup de choses mieux que moi. Ca ne me plaît pas. Alors je l'évite. Mais il me suit toujours. La bibliothèque est vide, il fait soleil dehors, on est dimanche. Je lis, je travaille, je retiens. Je veux être le premier, comme avant. Near n'a pas à essayer de me voler la vedette ! Il arrive, d'ailleurs. Il s'approche de moi. Il est toujours aussi petit. Il ne grandira jamais ou quoi ? Moi en un an, j'ai pris trois centimètres. Hehe. Il s'assoit à côté de moi. Je l'ignore. Il a l'air de n'avoir rien à faire, je vois pas vraiment ce qu'il fiche là… Tiens, il se relève et va chercher des livres sur les étagères. Mais il y arrive pas, ils sont trop hauts. Il a l'air bête. Il prend une chaise et monte dessus. Il lui manque encore des centimètres, il tend les bras désespérément vers le gros bouquin rouge qu'il veut attraper. Il est sur la pointe des pieds. Sa chaise tremble, si il continue comme ça, il va se ramasser…  
Je le regarde du coin de l'œil. D'autres enfants commencent à remplir la bibliothèque, mais personne ne va l'aider. Personne ne l'aime, et il s'en fiche. Quand il parle aux autres, il est froid, il est hautain, ça donne pas envie de traîner avec lui. Je le sais mieux que personne. Roger et les autres surveillants l'adorent par contre, ils sont toujours aux petits soins avec lui. Moi je sais qu'en fait il est juste petit, empoté et peureux. Mais quand même, il se croit plus intelligent que moi, donc il me fait pas pitié une seule seconde. En fait je vois même pas pourquoi je le surveille. J'en ai marre de lui. Il titube sur la chaise, j'entends un « bam ». Il est tombé, ce con là. Je l'avais dit. Je pousse un soupir, et je me remet à lire.  
J'entends quelques rires, des filles un peu niaises qui font des bruits pour dire aux garçons d'arrêter de se moquer de Near et que le pauvre il est petit et personne n'est gentil avec lui. N'empêche, aucune ne se lève pour l'aider. Elles sont bêtes. Near ne bouge pas, il est là, par terre. Comment quand il était bébé, quand je le poussais. Ou alors il est peut-être mort. Mort en tombant d'une chaise. Haha ! Lamentable.  
Y a Linda qui arrive, elle voit Near par terre, elle va même pas le voir l'idiote, c'est vers moi qu'elle se précipite !!! J'hallucine ! Linda est une fille un peu laide, avec des couettes ridicules, elle me parle des fois parce qu'elle sait que je suis doué et elle aime bien que je l'aide. Mais moi elle ne fait que m'énerver, elle a une voix trop aiguë, surtout quand elle me parle comme ça : elle me fait des reproches en parlant très vite et en bougeant les bras. Elle dit comme quoi j'aurais pu lui attraper son livre, à Near, que je suis plus grand et que je suis son seul ami. Moi j'ai envie de lui hurler à la tête que non, ce n'est pas mon ami, va mourir abrutie profonde, mais je n'y arrive pas, parce que Near s'est assis et me regarde avec ses grands yeux. Je me sens…. Utilisé. Je sais qu'il profite de moi, il a bien prévu son coup, il fait l'innocent, mais il est machiavélique. Il me fait passer pour le méchant, le bourreau sans coeur. Mais lui, il est pire, j'en suis sûr. Sale gosse. Il a les yeux collés sur moi. Je grogne sur Linda qui me regarde avec un air de petite peste, les bras croisés, et je me lève pour aller attraper le livre que Near voulait. Je m'accroupis à côté de lui et je lui tends. Je le regarde méchamment. Il tend son petit bras pour attraper le livre. Autour de moi, j'entends des murmures. J'entends les filles niaises qui disent que sous mes airs de brute en fait je suis tellement chou, et les garçons se foutent de moi parce qu'ils disent que je suis pire qu'une gonzesse, à essayer d'être gentil avec Near. Ils disent aussi que je suis jaloux de lui, mais ils ont commencé d'autres conversations, je ne comprends pas tout, et surtout je vois pas le rapport. Et ça m'énerve. Je me relève, et je vais en frapper quelques uns. Ils essayent de s'enfuir mais je cours plus vite. Matt est assis par terre plus loin à jouer à la console, et il me lance des encouragements, du genre « Vas-y Mello mets les tous KO ! ». En tout cas ces garçons ne m'embêteront plus. Plus aujourd'hui du moins. Linda est partie rapporter, et Near est encore assis par terre. Quand je m'approche de la porte pour partir, je le vois serrer le livre contre lui. Je m'attarde, la main sur la poignée de la porte, et je m'en vais.

xxx

La cuisine est pleine de chocolat, je le sais, je l'ai vu. Mais Roger m'a dit que c'est pas bon pour moi, et que je vais grossir, et que de toutes façons je ne le mérite pas vu la façon dont j'ai tabassé l'autre idiot hier, mais c'était lui qui m'avait cherché ! Il a essayé de me faire croire que j'avais fait une faute au foot, ce qui est absolument faux ! Moi, je ne fais jamais de fautes ! Roger ne m'a pas cru. Ca m'agace.

Je veux du chocolat. Je sais que c'est bon, j'en ai goûté une fois, et j'en veux encore. C'est tout sucré, c'est tout doux, ça fond dans la bouche. C'est comme mon prénom un peu. Hehe.  
Oui, moi j'aime beaucoup le chocolat.  
Il me semble que maman en mangeait souvent. Mais je sais plus. Et en fait je m'en fiche. J'en veux et c'est tout. Et je n'aime pas quand je n'ai pas ce que je veux. Near ne me suit plus. Il fait des puzzles toute la sainte journée. Et il a encore eu des jouets, par la magie du saint esprit, il y en a toujours plus dans sa chambre, c'est bizarre, hein ? Moi j'ai même pas le droit à une vulgaire tablette de chocolat et lui, il a des collections entières de trucs en plastique. Pas juste. Pourquoi ?  
C'est l'heure de manger. J'ai pas faim, je veux juste du chocolat. A table, y a Matt qui mange comme un chancre. On dirait qu'il a pas bouffé depuis deux jours. Remarque, si ça se trouve, il a _vraiment_ pas mangé depuis deux jours. Il a eu un nouveau jeu, donc je n'ose pas imaginer le temps qu'il y passe. Je pourrais pas, moi, ça m'énerverait trop vite. Je lui donne ma part de spaghettis. Et mon steak. Il mange tout, même si c'est pas bon. Il me dit que c'est délicieux et que je sais pas ce que je rate. Je lui dit que c'est un goinfre et que c'est débile de manger autant, et il rigole. Il rigole tout le temps quand je lui dit des méchancetés. Bah. Au moins j'ai pas envie de le taper. Near est plus loin, à la même table que nous. Il est tout seul. Il touche pas à sa nourriture non plus. Peuh, il faut pas s'étonner qu'il ne grandisse pas. Mais que vois-je ??!! Mais… Mais ??!  
Il mange du chocolat. Je crois rêver, je demande à Matt de confirmer. Matt mâchonne, et il tente de prononcer « Oui il a eu du chocolat, la nouvelle surveillante à bien voulu lui en donner, elle le trouve trop craquant ». Moi je bous. C'est qui la nouvelle grosse ? Que j'aille lui expliquer comment ça fonctionne, la vie, ici ? Ou plutôt, il faut qu'elle m'en file aussi, du chocolat… Je pousse mon plateau, Matt kidnappe mon _cheese-cake,_ et il me fait un signe de la main du genre « bon courage ». Near me regarde passer derrière lui, je dois avoir l'air furax, et on dirait qu'il a compris pourquoi, il regarde son chocolat, et il me regarde, et il regarde son chocolat. Un surveillant avec des lunettes hideuses m'empêche de sortir et me dit d'attendre la fin du repas comme tout le monde et d'être bien élevé. Et j'ai envie de lui dire d'aller se faire voir mais je sais que je suis trop petit pour dire ça normalement et en plus je veux du chocolat donc je dois être gentil… Je retourne m'asseoir. Ah, j'ai une idée. Je me lève, je vais vers Near. Il penche la tête. « Oui ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Mello ? » J'ai pas envie de lui répondre, quand il prend cet air obligeant. Je lui dis que non et je lui dis que si il crie ou qu'il rapporte je le tape. Il sait ce que je vais faire, il me tend son chocolat. Je lui arrache des mains et je retourne à ma place. Matt me fixe bizarrement, il fixe Near, il a l'air de me trouver méchant. Je m'en fiche. Je mange le chocolat. Miam… J'en suis à la moitié de la tablette quand un truc blanc se retrouve debout à ma droite. « Je peux au moins avoir le dernier morceau ? » Je lui fais une moue dédaigneuse. « En quel honneur ? » « Ce chocolat est à moi. » « Plus maintenant. » « Tu es pitoyable. » « Ce terme s'applique plus souvent à ton cas qu'au mien. » On continue à se parler un peu, il répond, je réplique, du tac au tac. Matt mâchouille son dessert d'un air fatigué. Near tortille ses cheveux. Je me demande toujours pourquoi il fait ça, il le fait souvent quand je suis dans les parages, quand il me remarque. Pff. Ridicule. A quoi il pense ? Il me parle. « Garde-le, alors, si ça te fait tellement plaisir. » Je me crispe, le chocolat craque. Il a le dernier mot, alors ?! J'hésite. Je lui rends pour le surprendre ? Non, je perds doublement, il risque de me lancer une vanne au dernier moment, et en plus c'est lui qui aura le chocolat. Que faire ? Il commence à s'en aller. Je lui jette le chocolat sur la tête, la tablette rebondit sur ses cheveux. Il s'arrête, se retourne un peu, ramasse la sucrerie, me regarde, et s'en va. Et voilà, je me suis fait avoir. Matt est mort de rire. « Vous vous entendez bien, à ce que je vois ! » Je lui enfonce le _cheese-cake_ sur le visage. Le soir, dans ma chambre, je trouve une tablette de chocolat sur mon lit. Je suis étonné, mais je m'en fiche, je le mange sans réfléchir. C'est tellement bon.  
Le lendemain, la nouvelle grosse me dit que j'ai de la chance que Near soit si gentil avec moi. Il lui a demandé une tablette pour que je puisse manger du chocolat aussi.

Il est assis par terre, dans le couloir, là-bas. J'ai envie de le frapper. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

xxx

Il pleut des cordes. J'aime pas ça. C'est un sale temps. Je regarde par la fenêtre et je ronchonne. Je suis tout seul dans le couloir, personne ne peut m'entendre, de toutes façons. Je tape sur la fenêtre pour faire peur aux oiseaux qui s'abritent sous le toit. Ils ne me remarquent même pas. Ah, tiens, Near vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Les oiseaux s'en vont.  
On se parle pas. J'ai pas envie de lui parler. Il m'énerve. Je le supporte plus. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il me surpasse tout le temps. Rien ! D'accord ?!

Il est là, assis, avec son air débile, comme quand il avait trois ans. C'est juste un gros bébé sur pattes. Et moi, j'ai grandi, j'ai changé, un peu, et pourtant, c'est celui qui semble stagner qui est le meilleur. Je trouve ça injuste. Pourquoi ?!  
Il reste là en plus. Il croit que j'aime bien l'avoir à côté de moi ou quoi ? Il va falloir que je lui dise, que je suis pas son ami. Ses gros yeux ne me font plus pitié. Il n'est plus qu'un enfant autiste sans aucun intérêt qui détruit toutes mes ambitions et qui n'arrête pas de me rendre ridicule auprès des autres, à cause de ses notes, qui sont meilleures que les miennes, à chaque fois. Non, vraiment, il ne me fait plus pitié. Plus du tout. Il n'a plus l'avantage du charme des tout petits. Ouais, c'est pour ça que je ne le frappais jamais. Il regarde la pluie. Moi aussi.  
Je l'observe. Il respire à peine. Ses cheveux sont toujours aussi blancs, ses vêtements toujours trop grands et tout blancs aussi. Je viens d'apprendre que c'est parce qu'il est né comme ça. Un albinos, ça s'appelle. Il n'a pas de pigmentation. C'est bizarre.  
D'ailleurs, je crois que je viens de remarquer quelque chose. Ses yeux. Ils ne sont pas gris.  
Ils sont bleus. Bleu glace. Bleu ange.

« Pourquoi tu restes là ? T'as rien de mieux à faire que de squatter mon espace vital ? »  
« … Et toi ? »

OoOooooooOoO

-owari- 

**Fin mot : **Euh.. bon oui j'aime bien finir mes fics par un dialogue semblable au premier…  
Sinon, voilà, je sais que c'est un peu space, mais voilà, j'suis assez contente :D

Questions probablement posables : Mello est petit au début, il prend même pas un an par paragraphe. C'est vous qui voyez. Mais même dans le dernier, il en est encore qu'à 7 ou 8 ans. C'est pour ça que je l'ai pas fait haïr Near vraiment.  
Pi je voulais faire du fluffy alors voilà xD  
Les bleu « ange et glace » je vous jure, je le tiens de ça : http ://www. materials-world. com/paint-colors/benjaminmoore /images/Benjamin-Moore-Color-12. gif  
( sans les espaces ).

Les reviews sont à moi ce que le chocolat est à Mello. Hihi.  
**J'espère que vous avez apprécié** ! Et merci d'avoir lu, même si la réponse à cette question est non xD


End file.
